We dont have legit html of onion 3 v2 string logs
14:36 first it was without 57, hen after few minutes with 57 14:37 so 57 is a clue byte 14:37 in hex 3301 is equal to 13057 in our decimal base 14:37 --> pLk (~sherwood@xdsl-188-118-148-134.dip.osnanet.de) has joined #33012014 14:38 http://dragonstudios.tk/cicada33012014-fv7lyucmeozzd5j4.onion.txt and this http://gjvc.com/3301/fv7lyucmeozzd5j4.onion-20140111-2218-GMT.txt 14:38 peakOf thats right 14:38 have xactly same timestamp 14:38 no minutes difference 14:39 what time do you have? 14:39 both pastas i linked and i got form unreliable sources are Date: Sat, 11 Jan 2014 22:19:20 GMT 14:39 i wanst areon when onion was up, so all i can do is repost shit ppl give me 14:40 --> gigart_ (46b9d742@gateway/web/freenode/ip.70.185.215.66) has joined #33012014 14:40 ^ http://tinyurl.com/lqjj7wo ^ 14:40 in 2012 peo ple planted fake leads like this 14:40 Lurker69 14:40 listen to me 14:40 athat elad to fake onion pages and fake i2p pages 14:40 <-- gamazeps (~quassel@ultrabook.rezel.enst.fr) has quit (Ping timeout: 276 seconds) 14:40 that is my link up there 14:40 i got it with curl 14:40 and there were groups of players chasing those pointless trolls for weeks 14:41 gjvc: with 57 14:41 like this curl -i --socks4a 127.0.0.1:9050 http://fv7lyucmeozzd5j4.onion/ -o onion3-20140111-2254-GMT 14:41 on your gjvc.com site? 14:41 yes 14:41 ok so other one is fake 14:41 57 was never on onion 14:41 or on your curl command 14:42 57 was on the onion 14:42 actually i could search logs for who posted http://dragonstudios.tk/cicada33012014-fv7lyucmeozzd5j4.onion.txt for frist time 14:42 ^ http://tinyurl.com/lqjj7wo ^ 14:42 please do search 14:43 it was BurkeAndHare :D 14:43 (no kidding) 14:43 in this channel at least 14:43 no one is fake i downloaded the html page at 2:24:38 PM (gmt -8) and some munites later "57" was added 14:43 <-- jva (~jva@95.211.138.225) has quit (Quit: leaving) 14:44 btw dragonstudios is too short? 14:44 Its my domain I posted it 14:45 peekOf thats my point its "different" not just the 57 other things are different too 14:45 i am not blaming anyone for intentionally trolling 14:45 but you have to be careful 14:45 <-- howt (0269f072@gateway/web/freenode/ip.2.105.240.114) has quit (Ping timeout: 272 seconds) 14:45 <-- epithite_ (c15b4fac@gateway/web/freenode/ip.193.91.79.172) has quit (Quit: Page closed) 14:45 when you document stuff, printscreens are the most believable thigs, if there is no PGP 14:46 we had bunsh of resampled jpgs in wiki becasue people upload jpg on various sites not knowing that jpgs might be resampled, then you have peope analyzing this resampled images.... 14:47 BurkeAndHare: but does you version produce working jpgs? 14:47 also exactlywhat bytes are different 14:48 and how can both pastas heve exact same html header 14:48 --> breakingbad (~bbad@176.147.112.78.rev.sfr.net) has joined #33012014 14:48 oh now i see, it was compression probably 14:48 --> wellwell (58a4debb@gateway/web/freenode/ip.88.164.222.187) has joined #33012014 14:48 but indeed there are few differences 14:48 --> oldgringo (6175b4e3@gateway/web/freenode/ip.97.117.180.227) has joined #33012014 14:48 maybe someone took header from gjvcs link and posted his html from browser, and he didnt know that this will cause confusion later 14:49 cant be cmpression 14:49 html does not "compress" 14:49 Ill outguess it when I get some more coffee into me and get back 14:49 lel 14:50 no worries, we will figuere it out, its just akward what to write in wiki 14:50 currently i put in that we dont know which version is correct 14:50 i wgeted and it was binary so i assumed compresion, but might be something else, saving from browser it had few different rows 14:50 but as far i know jpg does not open normally if sigle byte is sorrupt 14:51 haven t tested that much 14:51 but if few bytes in second image are changed, it is possible that it should have good outgues and we are getting complete garbage out of it becasue of that Category:IRC LOGS